Apollo
by Aldhibain
Summary: mi propia version del final de kyo kara maou que tomo takabayashi planeo y publico como dounjishi por que su editor lo rechazo trate de que tuviera un mejor final


Apollo

Hospital de Tokio, Japn ao 2010

Un pelinegro despertaba despus de un profundo sueo

-AHH YUU-CHAN!!! QUE ALEGRIA!! POR FIN HAS

DESPERTADO!!!- gritaba emocionada miko

-Ofukuro, calma explicame que paso y Por qu estoy en

este hospital?- preguntaba un desconcertado pelinegro que lo

ultimo que recordaba es estar durmiendo en su cama en Shin

Makoku junto a su rubio prometido y su hija Greta despus

de haber conseguido la paz en el reino

-Eh? no me digas que no lo recuerdas Yuu-chan- respondia

una sorprendida Miko

-No lo ultimo que recuerdo es estar en mi cama en Shin

Makoku

-Qu es Shin Makoku?, seguro que estabas soando con

algo raro-

-No era un sueo que no recuerdas a Wolf, a Conrad y a

todos los dems??-

-No se de que me hablas Yuu-chan jams haba odo esos

nombres-

-Cmo?- deca ya al borde de la histeria el pelinegro

mientras buscaba desesperadamente el colgante que le

dio Conrad, comprobando con horror que no lo tenia

-Yuu-chan calmate has estado en coma por 2 aos no es

bueno que te agites tanto- trataba de calmarle Miko

-2 aos?como es posible?que me paso?como termine

aqu?-

-Si, 2 aos no recuerdas que fuiste atacado por unos

maleantes que te metieron al retrete por tanto tiempo,

que cuando Ken-chan te encontr habas perdido el

conocimiento y desde ese dia no despertaste hasta hoy-

explicaba con una mirada triste la castaa- ahora ire con el

doctor para que venga a revisarte calmate-

No puede ser acaso todo fue un sueo, conocer a todos

en Pacto de Sangre, Shin Makoku, lo de ser el Maou, Wolf, Greta, Conrad, todos, no lo puedo creer intentaba

convencerse en su mente el pelinegro

-Shibuya me dijo mama-san que habas despertado- saludaba

el otro pelinegro

-Oh Murata, que alegra verte necesito que me ayudes a

regresar a Shin Makoku- suplicaba Yuuri

-Shin Makoku? no se de que me hablas creo que tanta agua

te afecto-

Asi pasaron un buen rato en el que Yuuri segua insistiendo

en que ocupaba volver a Shin Makoku, mientras trataba

segn el de hacer recordar a Murata, cosa que no paso

su amigo solo crea que Yuuri ocupaba un psiclogo. Al rato

llego Miko con el doctor quien reviso a Yuuri y al ver

que todo estaba bien dio de alta al pelinegro

Yuuri y Murata caminaban por la calle, Miko decidi irse

por su lado crea que su hijo necesitaba hablar con su amigo.

-Aun no creo que todo fuese un sueo-

-Pues creelo por que asi es Shibuya-

A lo lejos Yuuri vio a un rubio que llevaba de la mano a una

nia castaa

-WOLFRAM!!! GRETA!!!- gritaba el pelinegro tratando de

alcanzarlos, ambos al verlo creyeron que era un loco y

abordaron el taxi cuanto antes, Yuuri corria tras el taxi, todo

a su alrededor se volvi blanco, haba comenzado a nevar

cayo de rodillas al frio suelo, viendo como el taxi se

perdia a lo lejos a la vez que cerraba sus ojos y caia

desmayado en la blanca nieve.

* * *

Un pelinegro despertaba sobresaltado, dando una rpida

mirada a su entorno comprobando que estaba en su

habitacin en Shin Makoku y que junto a el estaban

durmiendo plcidamente su rubio prometido y su hija,

era de noche aun que alivio todo haba sido una terrible

pesadilla.

Yuuri abrazo fuertemente a su familia, pellizcndose para

comprobar que no estuviese soando

_Ahora lo entiendo, estoy donde siempre quise estar con Mi Familia _

Con este pensamiento en mente Yuuri volvi a conciliar el

sueo entendiendo que era all donde perteneca.

* * *

(N/A)

Gracias por llegar hasta aqu, se que el principio es una total

aberracin; pero no fue mi idea reclmenle a Tomo

Takabayashi y Temari Matsumoto, Porque segn lo que se

este es el final que haban planeado para kkm que todo fuera

un sueo que Yuuri tiene al estar en coma lo bueno que

su editor se los rechazo, pero lo publicaron como dounjishi

si alguien lo encuentra avseme plis soy masoquista y kiero

leerlo aunk sea una mierda de final n.n

La idea de que el principio fuera una pesadilla que Yuuri

tiene la sake leyendo unos coments sobre esta gran

aberracin en un fansub, me hubiera gustado poner

un lemon pero quise hacerlo mas al estilo de sus creadoras

que ni un misero beso nos han dado a las fans en todo lo que

llevoledo de la novela y del manga

_no__ olviden comentar, quiero saber que les pareci mi versin de la aberracin del Dounjishi Apollo_


End file.
